1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamping devices and, particularly, to a clamping device for clamping a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as digital cameras, mobile telephones, and personal digital assistants need to be tested prior to being sold or used in order to ensure quality thereof. When a portable device is about to be tested, the portable device needs to be secured via a clamping device. The portable device may, for example, be secured on a battery simulator. The clamping device generally comprises a clamping handle and two positioning blocks mounted on the clamping handle. The portable device can be secured between the two positioning blocks. However, it is difficult to firmly clamp the portable device due to its single handle structure. Moreover, the edge of the portable device is prone to break due to uneven force applied thereon by the single handle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a clamping device for clamping a portable device which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.